


The Right Kind of Remedy

by RubyFiamma



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine acts like a baby when he's sick, Fluff, M/M, Sickness, Sugary and Syrupy Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine gets sick for the first time in forever and Kagami wants to shove meds down his throat so he'll feel better, but all Aomine wants is a little bit of Kagami for a cure all solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Kind of Remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pueppie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pueppie/gifts).



> [Prompt](http://rubyfiamma.tumblr.com/post/104345729307) fic requested by the kawaaiii [Pueppiesblog](http://pueppiesblog.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> _Okay, but imagine Aomine catching a cold for the first time since he was idk, six?!_
> 
>   _He slept over at Kagami’s, wakes up with a cold, demanding Kagami’s attention and welfare all the time. Kagami laughs at him for being so whiny but after a nap Aomine wakes up with a high fever and now he is really miserable. He sits in bed for a while, headache, burning skin, sweating and feeling all in all pretty exhausted. The meds Kagami bought for him won’t help at all and that’s when his inner crybaby comes forth. He can’t hold the tears in anymore and although embarrassed - he seeks comfort in Kagami’s embrace. And then they are just fluffy and disgustingly cute… ~~and Kagami heats up some of his Gyouza for him.~~_
> 
>   _ **CAN SOMEONE PLEASE WRITE THIS FOR ME????**_  
>   
> 
>  **[Pairing]** Kagami Taiga/Aomine Daiki  
>  **[Rating]** M  
>  **[Warnings]** Fluff (maybe?)  
>  **[Disclaimer]** I don't own KnB, all rights reserved Tadatoshi Fukimaki.  
>  **[Notes]** I'm sorry it took so long, but ironically, I got sick too...

**The Right Kind of Remedy**

* * *

 

 

Pain sears his corneas the first time Aomine cracks open his eyes. The light streaming in through Kagami's bedroom window is really fucking bright. _Too bright_ and the blinds are drawn wide open. This wouldn't be something surprising, because Aomine really can't stand sunlight first thing in the morning, but the lingering burn behind his eyelids as he shuts them has him wondering why today it seems to bother him that much more.

He's still groggy, after all, Aomine is a man who takes a long time to wake up in the morning; needs to work through the sleep that still insists on reeling him back in. It doesn't help that there's snow on the ground outside so he can't play ball, which is less motivation for him to move out of bed. Add that to the fact that Kagami's bed is big and warm and the comforter wrapped around him like a cocoon trapping in the heat is an invitation he absolutely won't decline. Except he starts to notice the throbbing that's pulled itself to the centre of his forehead and with each pulse, pain meanders to his temples and then down to the base of his neck.

He isn't hung over, though he feels like he should be. He's not even feeling the painful aftermath of Kagami fucking him into oblivion the night before. What he does feel is an dull ache in his joints and at the base of his neck that Aomine's pretty sure have nothing to do with last night's activities.

Aomine's arm stretches out for Kagami, something warm he can wrap his trembling body around but Kagami's side of the bed is cold and empty. He frowns despite no one being around to see it and he opens his mouth to call out for Kagami but all that comes out is a hoarse squawk. That's when he becomes aware of the thickness of his tongue and the scorching burn in his throat.

And then Aomine realises he's sick. He's fucking _sick_. Aomine hasn't been sick since he was a kid and he's got no idea why now is the time his body chooses to fail him.

He wants to throw off the covers and get up to find Kagami, he's suddenly feeling really annoyed with the fact that the bastard just left him here in bed alone to suffer. But out of fear of freezing to death and losing what little warmth the covers provide, Aomine remains still, curled up in a feral position wishing death befalls him early because it'd be better than suffering like this.

Kagami must have felt his murderous intent from the living room, because the door swings open and Aomine's graced with that disgustingly sexy gruff voice and jarring vibration of the mattress that makes his head spin.

"Oi, Ahomine. You gonna sleep all day, you lazy piece of shit? I made breakfast an hour ago and I've been calling you up since then but you don't even move. Are you dead under there?"

He wishes. "Fuuk yumph," Aomine grunts. Just uttering that took what energy he feels he had left and the pain from swallowing is enough to make him want to cry.

The mattress dips with Kagami's weight and the blankets are crudely torn from his body. Aomine scrabbles to grab them from the asshole redhead but it's to no avail because Kagami's thrown them off the bed and getting them requires more effort than he cares to put forth. And so he just flops back down on the mattress and scowls at Kagami for all he's worth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" demands Kagami, stupid eyebrow raised and hand on his hip.

"Ugh, I think I'm sick," he forces out, grappling at his throat and massaging the glands. He still can't believe he's fucking _sick_.

Kagami's face softens and he crawls onto the bed beside Aomine, feeling his forehead with the back of his hand. "You don't feel sick... but you do sound kinda weird."

"Not that... kinda sick, dummy. Hurts... to talk."

Kagami cocks his head quizzically. "Like, sick sick? Cold sick?"

"No, sick in the head. Of course cold sick, stupid Bakagami." The strain he's putting on his throat just to put some acid in his tone is worth it because Kagami frowns and finally looks like he understands, god bless this dumb idiot. Aomine hates that he thinks it's cute when Kagami's face lights up with comprehension.

"I'll go make you some tea," he starts, moving off the bed but Aomine grabs for his wrist.

"Hurts to swallow," he mutters. "And I'm cold. Gimme the blankets back, idiot."

Kagami grabs the blankets without a word and haphazardly tosses them over Aomine's boxer clad body. He rubs at the back of his head and looks out through the doorway. "So... then uh... want me to go to the pharmacy and grab you something? Those candy drops for your throat?"

Having some medication might not be a bad thing. Aomine hasn't been sick for so long that he doesn't know what to do with himself but at least the meds can help take the pain away. At least something for the hammering in his head that seems to get worse with every word he speaks, painfully echoing off the walls of his skull.

He nods carefully and Kagami smiles for him, one of those wide toothy smiles that make Aomine melt a little on the inside.

"Okay. I'll get you some water for now then. Anything else before I leave?"

"Yeah," Aomine mumbles, rubbing his head. "Meds."

Kagami nods and leaves the bedroom only to come back a few minutes later with a glass of water and the bottle of Meridon from his bathroom cabinet. The thought of having to swallow those down when his throat is already constricted that the slightest bit of saliva going down feels like he's swallowing a rock has Aomine a little apprehensive. He frowns at the bottle and the glass of water trying to decide which evil is the lesser of the two.

He hears Kagami laughing, the movement of his body making the water slosh over the glass.

"Watch what you're doing, Bakagami!" Aomine scolds, a little too loudly, and then suddenly regrets it. His vocal chords feel like they're on fire and the pain in his head intensified. "The fuck you laughin' at anyway, asshole?"

"You," Kagami laughs, handing Aomine the water once he's managed to get himself into some form of upright position. "You shoulda seen your face."

Kagami imitates him with mopey eyes and serious pout and Aomine can feel the muscles in his face tense and twitch with rage. If only he could muster the energy to punch Kagami in the face right now for making fun of him and he secretly vows to rember this for the next time Kagami gets sick.

"Shut up," he groans and snatches the bottle of pills out of Kagami's hand after setting the water down on the bedside table. "You're such a bastard, ya know? I'm sick here, and you're laughing at me. What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"Aw, Ahomine. Don't worry, I'm gonna make you feel all better, okay? You just rest here like a good little boy." Kagami does the worst imitation of a housewife slash mother ever, grossly pursing his lips and batting his eyelashes and that's it, Aomine's lost it, stupid mocking bastard. With what little strength the has, he whips a pillow at Kagami's face. It hits him, of course, and Aomine feels satisfied.

Kagami catches the pillow but instead of retaliating, he laughs and tosses the pillow back on the bed. "Are you really sick? I mean, you -- who hasn't gotten sick since you were like, six -- sick?"

Aomine doesn't have the strength left in him to argue so he glares at Kagami, who's laughter eventually dies down and he scratches at his mop of disheveled two-toned hair.

"Alright, I'm off. Get some rest, Ahomine." He glances at Aomine with a look Aomine can't place and leans over to kiss his forehead. It makes Aomine want to drag him down into bed with him, have that warm body on top of his and moving in a way that just might -- wait, he's _sick --_ he shouldn't be thinking of fucking when he's ill. But maybe that only proves he isn't  _that_ sick if he can feel his dick twitch in anticipation and he still wants Kagami to fuck him despite feeling exhausted, as if they've already fucked for hours. 

"I'll be back soon," Kagami calls as he walks through the bedroom door and out into the hallway.

He stares at the glass of water until he hears the front door shut and tries to figure out what that look meant. Maybe it didn't mean anything but Aomine's never quite sure what Kagami's thinking. It hurts his head anyway, trying to figure it out and then he remembers he's supposed to be figuring out whether or not the pain in his throat will be worth swallowing the pills to get rid of the pain everywhere else in his body. But then he thinks maybe because his throat is so tight he'll choke trying to swallow it and that won't be good either. Maybe he should wait for Kagami but then he doesn't want the stupid bastard to laugh at him again.

Aomine sighs and twists off the cap of the Meridon and spills a few capsules out into the palm of his hand then sets the bottle on the nightstand. He takes the water, pops the pills and takes a large gulp of the lukewarm water. He pushes it back with his tongue and chokes it down, the motion leaving his throat feeling sore and raw but at east he managed to get the pain killers into his system. Another sip of the water just to make sure they go down properly and Aomine pulls the blankets up over his shoulders and turns over on his side, away from the horrid glare of the sun still invading Kagami's bedroom. He lies there thinking that the space is a lot quieter without Kagami there, and that even though Kagami is an asshole sometimes, he really isn't. He didn't have to go out to the store and get him drops, and maybe he doesn't know how to deal with Aomine when he's sick because if he's honest, they're both idiots ans still pretty new at this whole relationship thing. Well, having to act like a boyfriend instead of a rival is new to them, that's the aspect they still have yet to grasp. Aomine is selfish and difficult to deal with sometimes and Kagami is stubborn and hot blooded, but above all else, clueless about pretty much everything when it comes to a relationship. Not that Aomine knows any better, he just gets it faster.

All this thinking about Kagami makes Aomine miss him already, and it doesn't help that he's sick and just wants someone -- Kagami -- to take care of him.

Aomine can feel his lids getting heavy as he curls up and hugs himself, wishing for that stupid bastard to hurry up and get back.

* * *

 

He notices first the heat surrounding him, it's annoying though he craved it only a moment ago. He's too hot all over, and he can feel the beads of sweat trickling down his spine. Aomine can't take any more and throws the blankets off him wondering how the hell the heat managed to spike inside the apartment when no one was home.

Aomine hasn't realised he had fallen asleep until the aroma of garlic, onion and ginger is wafting into the bedroom and he can hear the sizzle and crackle of something coming from the kitchen. He drags himself into a sitting position and a cool washcloth falls off his forehead and into his lap. When Aomine opens his eyes it's with great difficulty because they feel so hot that they might liquify right out of their sockets, but he opens them and looks around the bedroom and it's not so bright anymore. It's dark out and the soft glow of the hallway light filters in through a crack in the doorway when before Kagami had left it wide open. There's fresh water on the nightstand along with the cough drops and the bottle of Meridon. These simple gestures cause a flutter in his heart to think Kagami was here, taking care of him while he slept even though he didn't have to. It makes him smile despite feeling like crap.

His throat doesn't hurt so much anymore, but the pressure in his head is condensed and threatening to explode right out of it's cavity. It's searing white hot pain and to have his eyes open, even in the dark, is excruciating. His nose is stuffy and he can feel a tickle scratching at the back of his throat, threatening a coughing fit. He feels like complete shit. He's sweating, the sheets are damp with it but now that the covers are gone he's freezing again. He can't find a happy medium.

"Kagami!" he croaks, and his throat is still raw after all. His voice is strained and meager and he's not sure if Kagami will hear it over the noise he's making in the kitchen. He waits a minute, and just as he's about to call out again, Kagami rushes in through the door.

"You okay?"

He's wearing an apron and the light from the hallway glitters of Himuro's ring around his neck. The light also acts like a golden halo surrounding Kagami's head, and in that moment Aomine's never been happier for his big, dumb angel.

"C'mere," he mumbles and motions slightly with his hand. He doesn't have to say or do much because Kagami's already making his way over to the bed and crawling across it to get to him. Aomine's already got his arms outstretched, ready to pull the giant oaf into an embrace. He ends up with the upper half of his body in Kagami's lap and his arms wrapped around Kagami's waist.

"You're hot," Kagami says and Aomine can hear the frown on his face.

"I know," Aomine jokes, but it doesn't sound boastful at all. It just sounds pathetic. With his nose being as stuffy as it is now, he sounds gross and nasally.

But Kagami gets it, god bless his moronic soul. He tugs at a strand of Aomine's navy hair. "I mean you have a fever, you sarcastic idiot. And I can't stay, I'm cooking. You need to eat."

"I don't want food," Aomine complains, tightening his grip around Kagami's waist and pressing himself into the redhead. "I want you."

"But the gyoza ---" Kagami heaves a long sigh, his whole body moves with it. "I can come back after I'm finished. You should take some more meds, I'll see if I have anything for a fever--"

"No, no more meds. They don't work anyways, my head is still killin' me." Aomine shudders as a wave of cold sweat flushes his heated body, causing him to curl up and around Kagami.

"You're really gross," Kagami says, wrinkling his nose. "You're all sweaty and sticky so maybe you should take a cold bath."

Despite Kagami being an asshole, Aomine can't help that he's too honest for his own good sometimes, he only nuzzles into the redhead more. Kagami's body temperature is perfect for keeping him warm and just his mere presence is enough to somehow ease all the aches in his body and forget that he's sick for a while.

"Kagami," Aomine whines. "Just shut up and stay with me. I'm sick and I don't wanna do anythin'."

Kagami laughs, and it's one of those wholehearted and genuine laughs, the ones that shake his whole body. "You're a really big cry baby when you're sick, you know that? I'm never gonna let you live this down once you feel better."

Aomine glances up at him, seeing the laughter dancing around in Kagami's garnet eyes, but he also sees the concern, just enough to make Kagami's teasing forgivable. He pouts, does his best job at making a face that not even Kagami could resist and it works, because Kagami rolls his eyes and cards his hand roughly through Aomine's hair.

"Fine. Let me turn off the stove and get you some more water." He slides out from Aomine and off the bed, shuffling out of the bedroom while taking off his apron.

 _Don't act like you're doing me any favours_ , _stupid Bakagami_ , is what Aomine wants to retort; it's a reflexive reaction but Kagami is doing him a favour. Just Kagami being here; getting him cough drops and cooking for him, spending the day taking care of him; that's enough for Aomine, that's a favour he's definitely grateful for.

It's a while before Kagami returns and Aomine's fever isn't subsiding. The burning sensation in his eyes is enough to make them water and he can't physically keep them open for long. His flesh still feels like its on fire but shivers wrack his body making his teeth shatter. It's too hot with the blanket on and too cold with it off but Kagami's body heat was just the right temperature.

The door creaks open again and Aomine peeks out from underneath the arm draped over his face. Kagami is back minus the apron but he's got another glass of water, another bottle of pills and a cold compress for his head.

"I got something for your fever," Kagami says quietly, setting the items down on the bedside table.

Aomine's curled into a ball on the bed, trembling and sweating and feeling like he's going to die any moment. "Don't want it."

He hears Kagami sigh again and then he's climbing over Aomine onto the bed. "I burnt the last batch of gyoza thanks to you."

He waits for Kagami to settle in beside him, back against the headboard of his bed so that Aomine's head is by his hip. "S'ok, I'm not hungry."

Kagami feels his forehead again and Aomine can see him frowning in his mind's eye. He refuses to open his eyes and actually look, even though the room is dark. They're still burning, scorching like two desert suns embedded in each socket. His entire face hurts like it's been hit with a hammer and his whole body aches. He thinks it would be nice to soak in a bath to ease the stiff pain in his joints but he doesn't think he'd be able to handle the steam without feeling like he would pass out.

"You want the blankets?" Kagami asks. "You're still really warm but I can feel you shivering."

It's hard to keep his teeth from chattering but he can already feel the heat emanating from Kagami. "Nah," he says quietly and turns into Kagami who stretches out a welcoming arm. Aomine slides half his body into Kagami's lap, laying his head on Kagami's thigh. He's not going to object to the invitation of being warmed and cuddled, even if he did feel like an overgrown child for wanting it.

"Comfy?" Kagami asks, running his fingers through Aomine's hair. His fingertips grazing against his scalp feel amazing, causing shudders to pass through his body. At least that's what he tries to convince himself of, and not the fact that the fever isn't subsiding, giving him hot flashes and cold sweats.

"Your knee is too bony," whines Aomine. "And you sick perv, is that your dick poking--"

"Oi, shut up!" Kagami says, tugging at Aomine's hair. "That is not my dick, you asshole, it's my wallet. What are you, like twelve?"

Aomine doesn't retort, it hurts his throat and head to speak. He figures that the one cold he gets in several years comes back with a vengeance and tries to destroy him in the process.

"Just go to sleep, you big baby," Kagami says softly and now his thumb is trailing down Aomine's spine, hitting each vertebrae individually and it causes goosebumps to break out and spread across Aomine's heated flesh. Kagami feels good, he's big and warm and his lap is more comfortable then the pillow.

Despite Kagami being an asshole in times like this, he knows that Kagami loves him and he loves Kagami just as much, maybe even a little more. The redhead isn't aware of how much he's changed Aomine's life and how grateful Aomine is for that. And no, he'll probably never tell him because that kind of sappy shit is what you'd tell a girl and neither he or Kagami were chicks. Although, Kagami having boobs would be a bonus.

Thinking of this makes him burst into a fit of laughter and then right into a choking coughing fit until his head is throbbing, like a million hammers had been at work there, pounding relentlessly on the inside of his skull.

"Hey, are you alright?" asks Kagami, his voice a little shrill with concern.

Aomine can feel hot tears streaming down his face and he's not sure if they're from the coughing fit or if he's crying because the pain is too much or if he's just crying because life sucks, he hates being sick and Kagami is his big and stupid, lovable idiot who tries to act like an asshole but he's really just a big marshmallow. And then Aomine doesn't know what he's thinking anymore because every thought that pops into his head seems ridiculous and he thinks he might be delirious.

"A-are you... crying?"

Aomine chokes a laugh, it sounds more like a snort and he shakes his head shamefully with a grin splaying his lips. "No."

"You are too, you bastard. Why are you crying? Are you in pain? Do you need me to get something else for you--"

"Just shut up, Tai and let me sleep," Aomine mutters, the pain bleeding out of his joints as Kagami's hand massages his shoulder and back.

Kagami's silent for a minute before asking again, "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, if your fever gets any worse you should go to the hospital. They can be fatal you know."

"I'm fine," Aomine snaps, tightening his hold on Kagami's waist. "All I need is for you to just sit here and shut up for a minute. I just want to cuddle, dammit."

Kagami snickers but doesn't say anything. It's like Aomine can hear the sarcastic remarks Kagami is thinking and if Aomine were feeling any better he'd probably have to beat Kagami up for thinking such bastard things when his boyfriend is ill.

"Come on then," Kagami says, squeezing the arm draped across Aomine's back, pulling him in closer. "Let me take care of you, ya giant baby."

Aomine allows himself to be reeled and be called a baby, and he nuzzles into Kagami's hip once more and perhaps he should feel abashed with Kagami making fun of him but he doesn't. Kagami's a dick sometimes but he's not a bad guy. It's just one more thing that makes Aomine love the stupid glutton.

Kagami's hand resumes it's steady strokes down his spine and across his shoulders. He feels better already, like a child seeking comfort from their mother when they're ill. And okay, maybe that's how Aomine's behaving but it's fine for now. Kagami might never let him live this down, but he's got plenty of dirt on the redhead just in case.

The slow rise and fall of Kagami's chest with each breath begins to lull Aomine to sleep. He thinks he should have taken the medicine Kagami brought in for his fever, but he's already feeling better just being here with Kagami. Just thinking of everything Kagami's done for him today and how he's just sitting here _taking care_ of him makes a bright, sunny warmth spread throughout Aomine's chest and he knows that not the fever. It's what loving someone feels like, and that's all the medicine Aomine needs to nurse him back to health.

Just as Aomine's about to drift off completely, he feels Kagami's weight shift underneath him. He figures Kagami's moving to get more comfortable and Aomine groans because he's being moved and he was comfortable. But then his head his resting on something hard and he can hear Kagami's heart beating, like the percussion to a soft lullaby and Kagami's hand is back in his hair, tracing circles at the nape of his neck. He curls his body around Kagami's and begins drifting off again. He doesn't move or say a word when Aomine feels the tip of Kagami's nose and Kagami's lips press against his sweat sheen forehead, leaving behind a fluttering kiss and then another. It makes Aomine smile wide and he should be embarrassed that simple gestures like these make him so happy but he isn't.

After all, Kagami's love is the right kind of remedy for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
